Arthus
Originally from ''Celestia'', Arthus is a 134 year old celestial. Upon reaching adolescence, Arthus joined Celestia’s military and eventually reached the rank of Captain where he was charged with leading a small band of celestial warriors. Arthus was most known for his abilities to quickly mend his subordinates injuries and inspire them to victory on the battlefield. A climactic event occurred after the second decree of ''Rao'' deeming that any trade or services of planar travel to outsiders were now forbidden. Arthus recognizes the intent of the new decrees, but disagrees with their execution and he eventually went rogue. Arthus began aiding outlanders who claimed they were stuck in the plane due to having no means of returning to their home planes and Arthus would assist them by utilizing Celestia’s portals. However, Arthus was eventually caught and persecuted. He was henceforth known as a recidivist; an angel stripped of their divine light and wings for committing a crime against their pantheon. Arthus lived the life of a recidivist for a few years, essentially becoming a lowly scoundrel amongst the streets. He witnessed ''Akir Duskwalker'', ''Elder Dragon Beledath'' (in human form Victor), ''Enwelneth'', ''Ser Ravyn'', ''Zavidur Ugadesh'', and ''Elder Dragon Zurrath'' (in human form Omar) travel into Celestia and followed them in secret. His suspicions that they needed planar traveling assistance were proven true when Enwelneth entered a magic shop seeking the means to planar travel. Arthus drew the party into an alleyway and offered his assistance, which the party hesitantly accepted. However in due time, Arthus was asked to join the party in their adventures which he accepted due to serving no purpose in Celestia anymore. Through Arthus, the party forged government documents which allowed them the usage of Celestia portals that teleported them back to their previous location within the ''Material Plane''. Arthus has joined the party on their journeys ever since. Arthus immediately joined Zurrath’s quest to restore ''Elder Dragon Venia'' from her adamantine form which lead them to the mountains that she was located. Arthus had many quarrels with ''Severus Willow'' after he joined the party as Arthus feared Severus’ blunders will eventually cause the death of the party. One of the encounters lead to Severus’ death which Arthus used Raise Dead to command him as an undead servant, but with his bonds and ideals intact. This was unknown to Severus for a great while as he thought he simply was knocked unconscious. Eventually, Arthus and his companions discovered Venia’s actual location underground in a cavern. With Zurrath’s assistance, the group was able to stumble upon a large prismatic barrier which they were invited inside by ''Elder Dragon Rider Lilith Marowe'' who created it. The party communed with Lilith until ''Elder Dragon Dulath’s'' undead army assaulted the barrier. The army eventually slipped through a small part of the barrier, causing a battle to commence which most notable Arthus used his many supportive abilities to assist the group. After being overwhelmed once ''Elder Dragon Rider Halos Panascon'' and ''Elder Dragon Rider Merek Uhmil'' entered the battlefield as enemies, Arthus and his companions were subdued. They were rescued shortly after by Lilith once Beledath used the distraction of the battle to restore Venia and helped them escape the battlefield. Beledath later flew Arthus and his companions to safety where they returned to Calnlian and visited the ''Dragon Inquisition’s'' fortress where they learned of the recent Genasi immigration and the issues within the ''Elemental Dominion''. With no immediate purpose, he continues to assist Ser Ravyn in his adventures while having frequent comical situations occur with ''Akir Duskwalker''. While residing within the inquisition’s fortress, Ravyn nominated Arthus to become the new council member in ''Gormastyl’s'' place. However, Arthus wasn’t nominated as the new council member. Unknown to Arthus at the time, Akir had looted ''Myrd’s'' celestial sword from a battle which they slaid Myrd. Akir had the Dragon Inquisition’s arcane study examine the item, but deemed it worthless without knowing the keyword to activate the celestial blade. Akir then turned to Arthus who was shocked that Akir had such a legendary item. Arthus informed him that these blades were crafted for Rao’s guardians and can only be activated by them. Akir then bestowed the hilt to Arthus. During their travels, Arthus managed to gain the company ''Lady Alvina'' once Ravyn won a jousting competition in ''Pilfanx''. Unknown to the group at the time, Lady Alvina was haunted by the pact demon, ''Xezmon'' who desired to steal her ability of future sight. Xezmon managed to partially steal her power before the group rescued her. The events that unfolded enabled Arthus and Lady Alvina to enter a budding romantic relationship. Lady Alvina returned to Pilfanx as a normal citizen while Arthus occasionally visits her while still performing his duties for the Dragon Inquisition. Through their connections with the Dragon Inquisition, Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov beseeched Arthus with an unusual request. He explained that the Phoenixborn ''were actively seeking to destroy the demon, Xezmon, which had haunted Lady Alvina. Seeking the council of Lady Avlina, she agreed without hesitation and set out to be bait for a trap to kill Xezmon. The trap was successful, albeit ''Thalnik Ulmrus contemplated on taking his own freedom over Lady Alvina's revenge. Lady Alvina and Arthus fled the scene after Xezmon's death due to Dathroc seeking to combat those remaining in the area.Category:NPC